


Неправильный

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: В этом мире что-то не так.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom KHR 2020 Спецквест





	Неправильный

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-4070 – Кое-что, о чём он постоянно думает

Оно преследует его, сколько он себя помнит. Скребущее, свербящее, червями расползающееся под кожей чувство глобальной неправильности происходящего. Оно с ним всегда.

Когда Бьякуран беспечно болтает с друзьями, идёт по улице, целуется с симпатичной однокурсницей, созванивается с родителями, готовится к зачёту, едет в метро, пьёт чёрный кофе, ест маршмеллоу — в голове звучит прилипчивый рефрен: «всё не так». Бьякуран ни с кем не делится своим наваждением: даже самые близкие люди не поймут.

В мире что-то не так. Чего-то не хватает. Чего-то важного, лежащего в самой основе основ. Порой к Бьякурану приходит необъяснимая уверенность, что этого мира и не существует вовсе, несмотря на тёплые солнечные лучи, настырно лезущие в глаза и оседающие комками тепла на ресницах, на сладкий вкус мороженого, расползающийся по языку, на негромкую речь однокурсника, музыкой звучащую для его ушей. 

Бьякурану снятся сны про картонный мир, про жизнь в дешёвых облупившихся декорациях. Но даже в этих снах есть что-то, чего нет в жизни. То, что позволяет там существовать. В реальности этого нет, и Бьякуран думает, что даже не заметит, когда умрёт.

Ведь смерть — отсутствие жизни.

Понимание накатывает резко, с неизбежностью цунами, разрушительной силой тайфуна. Бьякуран смотрит на алые капли на своей руке (с головной болью пришло и носовое кровотечение), мысль об отсутствии чего-то пронзает молнией. Раньше здесь было кольцо.

Всегда было кольцо.

Марэ, Вонгола, Аркобалено.

В этом мире…

Просто не существуют.

Бьякуран смеётся, сгибается пополам, пачкает кровью белую майку и серый асфальт. 

Он знает, что ничего не может сделать.

Ощущение неправильности этого мира сведёт его в могилу.


End file.
